Their Light
by Shiro no Bara
Summary: What will happen if Hikari went missing. Read and find out. BTW: Most of the characters are in here.
1. Chapter 1

Halo to all my Fan Fiction readers.

I'm new to this, so please, pretty please be gentle.

Okay Summary Time!

What will happen if Hikari went missing? What will happen to the SA members? How will they live their lives?

Read and find out.

* * *

Chapter 1

The morning air is cool as the Hakusenkan High peers climbed out of cars, greeting friends and telling tales of how their vacation and New Year's was. A long black limo stopped in front of the entrance and non-other than Akira Toudou climbed out of the car and as expected the usual morning greeting occurred from the crowd of students. Akira said her good morning with a smile but looked around for her best friend Hikari Hanozono. It's their last year as seniors and she wants to kick it off with a bang by going to the green house with her best friend, secretly spoiling her pig of a boyfriend and trying her best to irritate Kei and Yahiro. She quickly glanced around to see if she could finally see Hikari, but to her own dismay she was nowhere to be seen. "Maybe she's already in the greenhouse with Kei and the others?" and as soon as that thought crossed her mind she stormed of shouting at the said Kei from entrance to the green house. Arriving at the doors to the green house, she kicked it open and shouted "Kei what are you doing to…. Huh?" Everybody was there but not Hikari, something was not right.

The S.A members looked up at a Fuming Akira as she started to shout, to see her expression change from anger to shock in a mere second.

"Akira? What's wrong dear? It looks like you saw a ghost or something." Akira looked at Tadashi, her pig of a boyfriend, standing next to her. "Where's Hikari?" she asked in a shaky voice. Kei looked up from his laptop and noticed the seat next to him was empty, a quick glance at the clock made him a bit at ease. "Akira you can calm down, it's still a mere 20 minutes before classes begin" Junn said from his spot with a corn snake in his hands. Akira nodded and went into the kitchen to start on a light breakfast. " I must say it is strange that Hikari is not here, she usually wants to beat Kei every morning to school even though they are going out" Megumi wrote on her board, everybody nodded expect Kei who was typing away but they could see a worried expression on his face.

After a few hours it was time for lunch but none of the SA members felt like eating, Hikari has not yet shown up for class and they, especially Kei, was very worried. "Maybe she's just sick" Ruyy said "yeah or maybe she's helping a family member or something" Tadashi conquered with what Ruyy said. "Akira when was the last time you saw Hikari" Kei asked "well lets' see, O yes I asked her Saturday if she wanted to come and join me at the mall and she said yes for you were busy with business" Kei nodded "yes I know she messaged me that you two were going to the mall" Akira sighed feeling a pit in her stomach that something was very wrong. Looking up Megumi saw Atsushi walking past the greenhouse to the headmaster's office. "Isn't that Hikari's brother?" she wrote, everybody looked in the direction and true to her words it was him.

Atsushi walked slow trying not to cry, trying to put on a brave face, but it did not help as he was soon surrounded by the group he mostly wanted to avoid. "Hey Atsushi, where is…." Kei could not continue as tear streaked face and red swollen eyes met his. "Atsushi?" Akira asked with a shaky voice "where is Hikari?" Atsushi did not answer, only looked down until Kei grabbed the boy by the collar and shook him "Atsushi, Where is Hikari!" "I do not know… Nobody knows!" he shout the words in Kei's face tears running down his face. "What do you mean nobody knows" Akira asked.

"She is missing….. She was kidnapped"

Hikari woke up due to the sunlight. She opened her eyes but wince at the bump on her head. She started to lift her hand only to feel a burning sensation on her hands and feet and with this alarming sensation her eyes shot open in an alarming rate. She looked down and saw both her hands and feet were bound by a thick rope that bore into her flesh.

"Where am I?" she started thinking and before she could catch herself she remembered what happened. Tears started running down her face. The door opened and a very large fat man stood in the doorway, his shirt could not even cover his oversized belly and wet sweat stains was clearly visible on his shirt. "Good morning darling, I see you're awake" he said while walking closer to her. Hikari slapped his hand away. "Where am I? Who are you? Where is my family? What have you done to them?" A smiled was starting to form at his lips but she did not like this smile. "You are with me, I was the janitor at Hakusenkan High, your family is safe…for now …and in Japan" She started to recognise him and what alarmed her the most is that he said "…for now and in Japan" Were they not in Japan? But he interrupt her though "your family and friends will all be safe…if..." "If what!?" she spat out not liking where this is going "If you stay with me here and be my house maid, sex slave, whatever I want you to be" She paled in an instant. She could easily kick this guy's fat ass but two things prevented her, 1. She was bound and had no energy and 2. She did not now what kind of contacts this dude had. "well?" he asked licking his lips. Lowering her head she could do nothing but nod.

His sickening laughter fill the house "good girl"

* * *

Chapter 1 Finished.

Okay so review time. I think. Please tell me if you guys want more and what you think.

and if you right and review... I love you no matter what. xx


	2. Chapter 2

Halo all my Fan Fic readers.

I just want to say thank you to Darkwarrior0416 that R&R.

Love ya ne.

So I'm putting this up just for you.

* * *

Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since the kidnapping of Hikari Hanozono and the whole School plus the Special A students where on a mission to find out where she could have gone.

Each pair was assigned a special assignment.

Yahiro and Megumi was in charge to communicate with the police and lawyers.

Akira and Tadashi on posters, flyers and geographic searches

Jun and Sakura with the school and city searches

Ryuu and Finn doing the forensic analyses of any hint or trace being brought to them.

Everybody was busy but Kei. Kei was sitting there with a dangerously dark aura around him, since the news of Hikari's disappearance hit his grandfather he started to overload him with work, as soon as Kei thinks he is finished another batch of work comes crushing down on him. It was safe to say that Kei's grandfather was working on the very last nerve of Kei and Kei was pissed off, he is on the verge of murdering his grandfather.

Hikari did not know what the date was, but that bastard let a few things slip while keeping her locked up that gave her some form of civilisation that help keeps her hopes up and also helps with her escape plan. He always goes drinking on a Thursday, so she could make her own little calendar to keep track of the days and weeks, he unbounds her feet when she needs to do chores or have his way with her and that was usually only on Thursdays when he is drunk and she knows that he does not have a high tolerance for alcohol. She knows that she is not in Japan and whenever he goes out she looks at the map he had to guide him in blocking of the perimeter. 'I will see you guys soon, so please mom, dad, bro please stay strong, my good friends do not give up and Kei… remember that I love you' This went on for about a month, she could not get a chance to break free, even when he went out because he had hired a body guard to watch her. She had to time this perfectly. 'Soon, very soon I will leave'

One Thursday Hikari saw him getting ready for another night out. "Now you be a good girl and not make any trouble for Jim, and if Hikari is good I will reward her later" He said with dark filled lust eyes. Hikari only nodded and let him unbound her feet so she could start making dinner or do chores, it was up to her…or so he thought. Hikari waved at the door for him while he walked away but quickly glanced around for an escape route later but all she saw was trees after trees after trees. She shook her head thinking 'no good, the trail is my only option' looking behind her the big man named Jim was sitting in the chair looking at her intently. "Hey Jim, are you hungry?" The said man arched an eyebrow but nodded all the same. 'Good now this is my change to get rid of him' after about 45min there was a feast laid across the table (yes Hikari had to learn how to cook) Jim was like an animal. Not even saying thank you, he just started to eat. 'That's right eat you pig, I will get you soon enough' Hikari also sat and ate knowing full well she will need all the energy she could master.

Back at the high school the SA members with their partners were working at full speed.

"Finally finished" Kei said while stretching his arms. The others look to his side, smiling. They all know that Kei would rather help them than working on his grandfather's business. "PING" Kei looked over his laptop and a dark aura began to seep out of his eyes, he sat very slowly on the chair while staring at the laptop screen. Ryuu and Yahiro upon seeing this quickly drag everybody to a safe distance. "Kei, it's okey we can still go on." Said a very afraid Akira but Kei did not move one inch. "Kei? Are you…" Akira was cut off by Kei slamming the screen close and on impact breaking the equipment in half. Megumi started to cry and a stunned Yahiro didn't know what to do beacause one wrong move she could release her deafening voice on them. "ssshhhh Megumi. It's okey. He will not bite" Yahiro said trying to lighten the mood but Megumi only cried harder and as expected the protective Akira stepped in and hug her friend glaring at Yahiro. "wha… I did not…. Seriously?" Tadashi only pat Yahiro on the back. "What's that Megumi?" Akira asked a still sniffing Megumi. "I miss Hikari, I want Hikari Akira! Where is Hikari!" tears started to form in everybody's eyes. "Why Hikari? Why I do not understand!" The girls started to cry very loudly and the boys could only stand and watch feeling every piece of their hearts tearing into tiny pieces. Their beloved Hikari, Kei's beloved Hikari is gone. "Akira, why don't you and the girls go for a walk" Tadashi asked while placing a hand on her back. She nodded and led the girls out of the green house. As soon as the door closed the boys looked at Kei. "Kei what do you want to do" Yahiro asked. Kei looked at them. "Are you guys sure you want to get involved?" they all nodded. "Okay, then I'm going to England"

"Whaaat!" the boys cried in unison. "Why on earth are you going back Kei?" Ryuu asked "yeah, that is the most stupid idea I have ever heard" Tadashi exclaimed. "Kei, you know your grandfather will not let you leave England again if you go back" Junn explained. "Kei, what are you planning to do in England?" Yahiro stated trying to find out his friend's plans. Kei looked at each boy and gestured that they should take a seat 'sigh, I hope they will concur with this plan for this is not full proof' Kei thought while taking his seat.

* * *

OMW! What is Kei thinking?

What do you guys think is Kei up to.

R&R in the comment section below... ( RWJ =3) love it. hehe

PS. Please guys. I need 5+ Reviews before I put up CHapter 3.

As always. love you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Okey so I am guessing I have a silent readers.

I know I am one hahaha.

So this is to all my silent readers, whom ever he or she shall be and the rest that reviwed.

Do not worry this guy will get his turn, but later on and believe you me, I'm gonna make him suffer.

Maybe I should unleash Akira on him, Or Jun's second personality :)

NEXT UP! Chapter 3.

* * *

"So what are you planning Kei?" Yahiro asked again. "Kei you are not seriously thinking about asking you grandfather for help, are you?" Ryuu asked and the boys began to worry because Kei would never stoop so low. " No Ryuu, I am not" they breathed a sigh of relief "I'm going to buy him out of his own company"

'gong'

Blank faces stared back at him, no one uttered a word. Kei sighed, he somehow knew that, that would be their expression.

" Listen guys, I know this is not making any sense but if I buy my grandfather out, he cannot interfere anymore, we will have more resources to work with and if we finally find Hikari….we can finally begin our lives together." They all stared at him "Besides…" Kei smirked "If I'm the head of the corporation he will have to listen to me" upon hearing this Yahiro sprang up. "What do you need from me Kei?" the others nodded in approval. "Well first of all I need a meeting with board of directors and leaders of the world and then a jet that can take me to London as soon as possible" they all nod "how soon do you want the meeting?" Yahiro asked with his phone in his hands "in the next possible hour" Yahiro nod and turned away to continue speaking on the phone.

"Kei?" Kei looked at Tadashi "The SA private jet is ready for your leave, I figured you wanted to go to London without your grandfather knowing" Kei place a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it a bit "Thank you Tadashi" "Ready to leave?" asked Yahiro, Kei nodded while the greenhouse's door opened to reveal the much calmed but still sniffing girls. " Junn, Ryuu, Tadashi? I can intrust you to inform the girls what is about to happen?" The three boys nodded while the girls gave worried looks. "c'mon Kei the plane is waiting" Yahiro said while started walking towards Megumi. " Kei and I am going away for a few days, but do not worry I will be back as soon as possible" Megumi only looked at him and he saw that tears started to form in her eyes again. He hugged her closely to him" I love you Megumi, never forget that. I will never leave you behind" she nod while her face was still buried in his neck. With a heart breaking sigh he tore himself away from the girl who stole his heart and walked over to where Kei waited at the entrance. "I'm so going to fucking kill who ever kidnapped Hikari, it's making Megumi and everybody sad" Yahiro was now fuming with anger "not before I get a round with this idiot first" Kei exclaimed.

Hikari dragged the limp body of Jim out the door and into the shed under some rags and stuff to hide the body well. She walked back to the house looking at the now dinted frying pan on the floor. "damn that guy really did have a hard head" She inspected the pan again and saw a perfect mould of his nose and mouth marking the pan inwards, Hikari sweat drop " or maybe I had hit him a bit too hard" A car stopped outside the house, Hikari looked out the house and paled, There he was climbing drunk out of a friend's car and waved goodbye. ' nooo, he is to early, shit what am I going to do know' she did not have time to panick as the door flew open revealing a very drunken man. "oi bitch ! Go and sit there" Hikari quickly sat down and the said man fell to his knees in front of her. "What on earth are you doing?!" she try shouting but it only came out as a squeak.

"CLAMP"

She heard a clamping noise and an immense cold radiating from her ankle. He looked up with a very drunk but evil smile. "you see this lovely anklet thingy here, if you ever try to run or harm me in any way…" he took out a small device that consisted of numbers and a red button "I'll simply shock you" Hikari gulped, there goes her plan down the river just like her hopes at that moment. 'now what am I going to do' she though while silently crying.

Thick double doors burst open to reveal Kei Takishima that was now currently in the doorway of his grandfather's office. "Kei, what a gentle supprise" The old man said looking up with a smirk on his face. " Cut the crap old man, I'm strictly here on business" The said man look intently at his grandson before putting the pen down and gesture to him to have a seat " No need, this will be very short" The old man nod and gestured with his hand that Kei should continue " I assume that the kidnapping of Hikari Hanozono has become apparent to you. Right?" The old man cringed at that low life's name "yes, what from it?" Kei could feel his blood beginning to boil " Then why are you drowning me in useless work that you easily could do, why are you not helping or offering some resources to aid us in our search?" At this words spoken the grey haired man laughed and stood up. " Because my dearest grandson, that "girl" is not worth the air she breathes, so why should I, The head of the Takishima corp and family waist precious time and money on a low life like her" Yahiro had entered the office and had heard everything. Kei clenched his fists tighter, praying to whom ever to help him get some control. " So until you get some way to surpass me then you can order me around, which will not happen any time…"

"Done"

The word that was needed to stop the old man in his tracks." Excuse me?" Kei smirked at him" I knew you would not help, so I am officially here to tell you that you have been bought out of the company and that you are required to clean out the office in less than twelve ours" the said man glared at Kei " What are you talking about" Yahiro walked over and handed him a dismissal report saying that he was bought out by Kei Takishima, the board of directors approved it and if he was not out of the office in less than twelve hours that he would be forcefully removed. He was now just a seat under Kei and needs to transfer to Tokyo at once. He looked up, fear and anger evident in his eyes. " You will regret ever going against me Kei" Yahiro bud in " That is Mr Takishima to you" He looked at the boy of one of his biggest rivals with angered eyes. " and my first order of the new head of this company, I order you to stay at the Hanozono's residence until we find Hikari" the grey head snapped back at the boy, no, man standing in front of him in disbelieve but did not utter one more word. Collecting his jacket he walked out of the office and slammed the door shut. "well that went …well" Yahiro said in a mocking tone looking back at Kei sitting behind the desk.

Yahiro walked over to Kei and perched on the end of the side of the table "Kei can I ask something" "you're going to ask me why I ordered my grandfather to go and stay at Hikari's family right?" The boy nodded. " I believe that if he stays there, that he can somehow get to know Hikari and the type of person she is and maybe, just maybe it will soften him a bit" Yahiro nod understanding full well what his friend meant." Want to call the others?" Kei nod and started to laugh that made Yahiro froze in fear" I wonder what Akira's reaction will be when we tell her what happened" Yahiro also started to laugh and dailed the numbers putting it on speaker phone. " poor Tadashi" was all he said while it rang.

It was two in the morning in London. Yahiro went back to Japan to go and surprise Megumi for their anniversary. Kei opened up his new laptop and went through his pictures of him and Hikari. Turning away he looked over London seeing the Big Ben in the distance. Where their relationship began. Memories began to flash through his head, her smile, her touch, and her kisses. He remembers her soft hands as she took his hands and ran into a sunflower field. Her tear streaked face clamping down on his lips as she begged him not to leave her again. Her warm and resting body that fit so perfectly in his as they laid next to each other. Kei looked out seeing the full moon. Sighing deep he let his heart open with this privacy As the light provided by the street lights one single tear escaped a broken hearted man , where another pair of eyes also cried as her body was being ravished and raped.

* * *

Hahaha did any of you guys saw that coming!

Okey so question time again, really hoping I can get a review.

What do you think will Kei's grandfather do?

and how will Hikari escape.

R&R

and as always.

Love ya all lots.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you guys for pointing that out.

I'm a bit out of sorts these days, so to make it up to you guys I posted Chapter 3 and now Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Hikari stood from the bed feeling how raw and sore her body felt. Luckily there was some warm water and she could let the heat wash the soreness away. Letting her eyes close just for a minute she start to day dream of when she and Kei would finally meet again. Soft big hands encircled her as she opened her eyes and looked behind her "Kei?" she breathed the smiling face of Kei melted her soreness away and she leaned into his touch. "I missed you Kei" "My dearest Hikari" Was all she heard and let his hands travel her body in smooth motions.

" Do not leave me. Hikari" she looked around seeing the pain stained eyes." Kei, I would never leave you. Why would you think such things?" The man's face cringed in pain and stepped back looking down. "Why Hikari? Why?" Hikari looked desperately at him but gasped as she saw a big hole in his chest and blood was pouring out in to the water. "Kei! What's happening Kei?" she screamed. The man in front of her did not look up "Kei! Please do not die….Kei?" Nothing "Kei!" she screamed with tears rolling down her face " Don't leave me Kei!" she saw his body started to disintegrate "No…. no…no! Kei!?... please. Kei look at me… Kei!" nothing "KEEEEEIIIIII!" she screamed feeling dead inside. She looked around seeing that it was only a terrible day mare. When she looked down she gasped and saw that the blood stained water was coming from her. Blackness came closer, breathing became harder to do. ' Is this my way to die?' the floor came closer but no impact was felt 'will I never see them again' she thought as flashes of her friends and family flashed through her brain and ended up on the face she so desperately wanted to touch again. 'Kei…I love you'

Kei's head snapped up as a very worried feeling suddenly came over him, his phone rang and saw it was Hikari's mother and his heart instantly dropped. "Mrs Hanozono" he barely spoke before she broke down on the other side " Kei something is wrong with Hikari!" Kei held his breath, he knew a mother's sixth sense was never wrong especially when it came to this woman and her children. "I think something bad happened to her Kei!" The said woman's voice was filled with dread, sorrow and tears. Kei could not do anything except to also start silently crying. 'Where are you Hikari!'

Kei's grandfather woke up in the middle of the night only to stare at the room he had presently occupied since his darn grandson has ordered him to stay with the Hanozono family. Climbing out of bed he heard Mrs Hanozono crying while speaking on the phone " Kei something is wrong with Hikari!" the old man froze in his steps hearing his grandson's name "I think something bad happened to her Kei!" the old man suddenly felt something tuck at his heart as he looked upon a photo of the said girl. 'What is it about this girl that everyone is so worried about, what is it about her that my grandson love so much that he even went so far as to buy me out of my position?' "Why don't you make time and get to know the people that knows her well" The old man turned around and there in front of him stood the ghost of his mother.

"Mother?"

The spirit smiled and reach over to touch her son's face. "How is it that your heart has turned to stone and became as blind as to the beauty around you?" The said man could only stare but with sadness evident in his eyes. " O my son, I know you have worked hard to be where you are now, but is it worth it to keep two people apart that clearly are destined to be together." The spirit looked deep into the eyes of her son. " What is it that you are afraid of so much?" He look at his mother with desperation " I am afraid that she will ruin this family, that she is only a gold-digger, that she is only using Kei to be the best to take everything from us" the old man was now shaking violently, never has he spoken the words he felt all these years. "Is that why you almost drowned your own grandson in business when he is but only a student? Is it not that you are describing the woman your father married after I was gone? Is it not that fear blinded you to see that Kei is smart enough to know when there is trouble or not?" Each question was rhetorical but none the less, he understood. " Do you remember what Kei told you when he was but 9 Years old?" "yes I do, he told me that he respected me and what I do and have done so much that he will live up to the name of Takishima" The spirit nod "You see, even when he, 9 years old, he was smart enough to see the world for what it is. You were exactly like that when you were younger" His head snapped up looking at the eyes of his mother " I was?" " yes you were, but a life of hatred and revenge consumed your heart that you cannot even see your own family in despair" The spirit showed with her hands a mirror image of his family and there they were, his children, each of them with sadden expressions and a poster of Hikari laying somewhere near and his Kei sitting on his knees with hands in his hair crying his heart out.

"If you want to know who Hikari is, you should talk to everyone that knows her, then you will see what everybody sees in this light" The said man was walking up and down with each word rolling in his head, when he look up he saw that his mother's spirit was slowly fading away. " Mom no, please do not leave" " I have to sweet heart, but always remember who you are and that I love you" " wait mom, before you leave… Is this girl, I mean Hikari…. Is she okay?" the woman got a sad look on her face " For now yes…. But if Kei do not get to her soon…" "what? What will happen" "Good bye my son" He stared at the blank space where his mother was standing just a second ago 'the light?' he though. 'Why does her name mean light?'

At the light of day he walked down to the kitchen seeing a very tired woman looking out the window. "uhm… Mrs Hanozono?" The said women looked over her shoulder " O good morning Mr Takishima, did you sleep well, here let me make you something to eat" He sat at the table and looked at how the woman started on breakfast "Mrs Hanozono, may I ask you something?" She stopped working all together and looked at the man "yes you may" He took a deep breath " I know that you know of my reputation and what I did to Kei and Hikari's relationship" the woman became stiff and only stared at the man. " But I want to change, I want to know who Hikari is and why all of you love her so much. I want to be able to understand. Please help me understand." Hikari's mother smiled a weary smile with a single tear running down her check's.

" Hikari is the light in our lives."

* * *

Okey so I put Kei's grandfather in this position where his mother's spirit visited him.

Some one has to show him the "LIGHT" again.

and IF you guys where wondering, Hikari is not dead. so you can put down the pitch forks and you, yes you with the sniper, I am watching you.

There will be no killing of the Author just yet.

R&R

and as always love ya lots.


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo my readers.

I just want to say thank you for for the reviews I have received so far.

I really do appreciate it.

Next up Chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5

A light shone onto onyx eyes then the eyelid close again. "I'm sorry I did not get your name sir?" " It's Goldburg" The doctor looked at him with questionable eyes arching an eyebrow "okey, Mr Goldburg, it seems that she is in an unconscious state but I will only know why when we had run some test" the fat man gulped but looked with fury eyes at the doctor "No, that is not necessary, she is my wife and I say no" The green eyes of the doctor glared at the man " Then why did you bring her here in the first place?" 'Fuck, I was in such a state of panic, I didn't even think about that' with a deep sigh he nod while saying" Okay, but I'm staying here" "of course" Dr Johnson walked out of the room to the reception. "Alicia can we please do a CAT Scan, Full body Scan, blood tests and a Rape test on patient 203?" "uh…Yes Doctor" She gave him a questionable look he only waved his hand " I still need all the facts Alicia" She nodded and start making the arrangements.

It has now been an Official 3 months since Hikari's disappearance. They ran out of hints, clues and traces. Kei's grandfather spend three days with Hikari's friends, neighbours and family getting to know who Hikari Hanozono is to all the people. He must admit it was a bit difficult with the SA members but with the help of the Hanozono household they listen to him and then began to talk. This news reach Kei's ears soon enough and felt some weight lift of his shoulders. He smiled a small smile as he talked on speaker phone with the rest of the gang and they were all very pleased with his grandfather's change of heart even thou Akira threatened him if he ever tried to hurt Hikari, that she would hunt him down and let Megumi sing to him while letting one of Ryuu's Boa's loose on him and Jun's "second personality (we all know that Jun doesn't mind kissing guys, right hahaha poor Kei) keep him company. Kei actually laughed when he heard this, so much so that everyone smiled for the first time since Hikari's disappearance.

"Alicia, can you please get Jack Sanders on the line for me?" The red head nurse gave a worried look at the green eyed doctor, which is also her husband that stood in front of her. "Eric what's going on?" He sighed while closing his eyes "It's bad, real bad. I do not believe this guy is this woman's husband and if it were so then we have a violent domestic case on our hands" Alicia looked shocked and angered at the same time. " I will tell Jack to come as soon as possible" He nod in thanks and gave her shoulder a small squeeze. The Doctor walked over his patience's room and took a deep breath to control his anger ' I hope Jack gets here sooner than later'. "Mr Goldburg, I am afraid that we have to keep her here for more observation, it seems that she is stable but in a coma for now" the fat man looked a bit shocked but composed himself 'If this bitch thinks she can pull a fast one on me she has another thing coming' he smiled and the Eric got shivers down his spine "It's fine, I will just stay here with her then" "I'm sorry sir but you can not do that" The said man was starring to feel irritated at this doctor's intrusion. " and why not, I am her husband after all" he asked through gritted teeth. "our hospital has a policy that no one can stay with the patient and if it be that they are married a marriage certificate is required" He saw the man infront of him staring to shiver of anger. The fat man scoffed "Fine, I will bring OUR marriage certificate tomorrow" turned around and stormed out of the room. Eric sighed and looked over the sleeping girl, he had to lie. He broken most of the doctor's conduct and lied, but he did it for her. "Eric?" He turned around to see his best friend, Jack, and his wife at the door. 'This is going to be one hell of a day' he thought while walking over to them.

"So what do you think?" Eric asked as intently looked at Jack "Eric, I don't know but something is bothering me about this case." Eric looked at him with desperation " Eric let me finish, I am saying this is bothering me because we could not find any marriage certificate on the data base under 'Goldburg' but we did find two fake ID's of Goldburg entering the airport about 3 months ago. How they got passed airport security is passed my knowledge and to put everything in perspective…I believe this is Hikari Hanozono" Eric and Alicia gasped at this information as they looked over at the still sleeping girl " You mean the Japanese girl that was stolen out of her house, the Japanese girl that is the girlfriend of none other than Kei Takishima as in Takishima Corp?" Jack nodded and sighed. "We have finally found her" Alicia looked over the guy's and said "Then what is she doing here in Phuket and who is that man that brought her here?"

Jack looked back at the girl and shook his head in disbelieve. "I can only think of one person who that could be" The pair looked at him waiting for a reply. "The man that kidnapped her" Eric felt immense anger. He didn't liked people kidnapping children for their own sickly desires. He has a son of hid own and he couldn't think, didn't want to think of ever loosing him."What are you going to do?" Alicia asked worriedly. "When that disgusting man comes in, we will be waiting for him. We will hit him so hard that he wouldn't know north from south. He will never see the light of day again and then we should let her parent's know that she is here." They all nod in agreement.

* * *

Okey so... Hikari is safe but in a coma.

Atleast that weirdo will meet his doom, or will he...

and please do not kill the messenger yet, I promise there is a method to my madness.

R&R please and let me know what you think will happen next.

HINT: Take into account where they are at and keep in mind a certain disaster that happened there a few years ago, then tell me what you think.

As always

Love ya lots.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all my favorite readers.

I'm uploading Chapter six.

Hope you likey like.

* * *

Chapter 6

The ballroom was a fairy tale with lights hanging from the ceiling, music playing and food being served. "Excuse me everybody, but our leader would like to say some words, so please welcome upon the stage Kei Takishima" Everyone clapped. " Good evening all, I would just like to say thank you for all your hard work over the years in this company, I know things have been difficult these last past 4 months and that's why I decided to throw this party to say thank you to you all and to enjoy your three days of. Please help your selves to the food and drinks and enjoy the party" Everyone clapped and nodded in approval of their new leader as he made his way over to his group of friends. 'This night would have been complete if only Hikari was by my side' Kei felt a hand in his shoulder and looked into the concerned eyes of his grandfather. "We know Kei, we all think that Hikari should be here to" Finn said as the SA members and their partners made their way over to him. He only nod fighting back the tears. 'How much longer will I be able to hold this up, how much longer?'

Hikari opened her eyes to see a room with light yellow colour on the walls and some machines on either side of her and a red head woman on her left side. Alicia filled in her report while thinking of the girl sleeping on the hospital bed. When she turned to once again gaze over the said girl she stared into big onyx eyes. "you…your awake" The red haired woman breathed with relieve written in her eyes. "Where, where am I?" Hikari asked while trying to sit up. "Whoa there sweetie, not so fast. You're in the hospital. Wait let me call the doctor and then we will talk, okay? Hikari looked around her in immense fear, searching the room for a certain fat man. Alicia saw this and took her hand "It's okey dear. We know what happened and our good friend Jack that works for Interpol has taken him away. He will never hurt you again… Hikari" Hikari's eyes grew wide" How… How do you know my … my name?" She was on the verge of tears. " Jack recognised you from missings persons and soon enough we had all the puzzle pieces and took that awful man away" Hikari could no longer keep it in and started to cry 'Finally, I am finally free' Alicia took the crying girl in her arms "Thank you so much. I was afraid that he… that he…" Hikari could not finished as she let her eyes cry streams of water. Alicia stood up and smiled at Hiakri "My name is Alicia by the way and the doctor that took care of you is my husband, Dr Eric Johnson" She bent over and gave Hikari another hug. "Do not worry dear, we will take good care of you."

"Thank you all so much" Hiakri said again. She, Eric, Alicia and Jack spend most of the day talking and giving statements. She sat back resting her back against the hospital bed sighing in relieve. " You are a strong girl Hikari, I must admit that" Hikari giggled 'If only they knew what I'm capable of and even if they think I'm strong they should see Kei…. Kei!' She shot up in the bed. "Hikari?" Alicia asked. " I need to let my friends and family know I am safe. " would you like to do it over the phone or video call" Hikari gleamed with light that made them look at her in awe "Videocall!" she shouted.

"Hello?" a sleepy Tadashi answered his phone " Tadashi wake up, I need you to pick up Akira and come over to my house immediately" "Kei? Is that you" Kei smacked his forehead, 'This idiot need to wake up' "YES! AND IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I WILL COME AND DRAG YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" There was silence on the other end, smirking he knew he had gotten through

"Huh? Tadashi who's on the phone? Keep quite I am trying to sleep here" Kei heard Akira's voice not far from Tadashi and he instantly went red. "Tadashi, give the phone to Akira" still no answer. Akira looked at her boyfriend sitting up in bed with a pale look on his face. "Tadashi? What's wrong?" She then saw the phone in his hands. "Hello, who is this?"

"aaah thank goodness, Akira it's Kei. You and Tadashi need to be at my house pronto, the others are already on their way over here" she blinked now fully awake but before she could speak Kei interrupted her " It's about Hikari and this damn fool of a cop will not tell me unless everybody is here" and with that he heard the phone drop "Tadashi you idiot, you just sit there and do nothing! Get up! Get dressed!... Akira, I'm sorry , but Kei…. No buts Tadashi, I swear if I were not in a hurry I would have punched you were it matters… Akira I'm Hungry

'SLAP'

Then the phone went dead. Kei could only laugh those two would never change. Soon everybody was seated in Kei's study looking at a big monitor with Jack on the other side. "Is that everybody he asked" "Yes it is now what is this about my darling Hikari!" Akira nearly shouted. The man looked at them and trying not to smile "miss if you can give me a chance to talk I will tell you" Tadashi grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and pulled her into his lap "Now you be quite, okey?" he asked and she only huffed. "Well first of all my name is Jack Sanders, I am a special agent in Interpol and I am now currently in Phuket's general hospital. Everybody felt their heart stop, why was he in the hospital and this call is about Hikari? "I know you all have been worried sick but I do have some news, please just wait a second, I'm just going to get the doctor and then he will explain the circumstances. " Circumstances? What kind of circumstances?" Kei felt sick to his stomach as he saw the picture moved as Jack were walking with the laptop in his hands. He entered a room where a curtain was drawn and a tall man came into view standing outside the curtain. "Eric I have them all" "Good" then his face came into view as he saw them sitting, well more of perching on the edge of their seats. "Hallo my name is Eric Johnson I am the doctor that took care of Hikari. Let me just explain some things. She was in a coma state for about two weeks and no matter how much we tried…" he was cut off by an angered Kei. "So you called us just to tell us that my Hikari died!" Eric's eyes grew a bit as he hear him called Hikari his and remembered what she told him. "No Mr Takishima , we called you because she wanted to see you"

The group of friends where dumbstruck "Did he just say that Hikari wanted to SEE US?!" Jun asked

Hikari could barely keep in her laugh as she heard the conversation on the other end of the drawn curtain. Alicia winked at her and started to draw back the said curtain and there on the big screen in Kei's study was Hikari sitting in bed, smiling at them. "Hello everybody!"

* * *

Haha, told you guys Hikar ain't dead.

any ways... hope you guys liked it.

R&R

Like always.

Love ya all.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you all.

Just want to say thank you to Animelover 123 for reviewing.

Here is chapter 7.

* * *

Chapter 7

Hikari has been now 3 weeks in the hospital. Eric advised that she stayed a bit longer for he just wanted to make sure that there was no brain damage. Kei was a bit reluctant but finally agreed. Hikari would get calls all through the day from her friends and she finally started to feel alive again. "Okay Hikari you have been doing good so far, we just need some simple tests to see how your mobility has improved" Hikari giggled 'now is my change to show them' They walked to a training ground for athletes and her eyes lit up at the scene. Turning around she pointed a finger at the three people feeling the fire built up inside of her.

"Who is the fastest from you three?" they looked at each other all three of them were athletes but not the best "Hikari, I do not think it's time to challenge somebody" "Is that a chanllange?" She asked and Eric could see the fire burning in her eyes and started to laugh at the girls' determination. "Okey okey, who would you like to challenge?" punching her fist in the air she said "your number one athlete" the tree people sweat dropped " Are you sure honey?" Alicia asked a bit concerned. "Yip"

"Okey, let's get him over here" after thirty minutes of waiting a tall boy walked onto the field. He greeted the four people and looked curiously at Hikari. "You do not look athletic at all" he snickered. Hikari felt her blood boil " Fine, then I challenge you to any athletic course of your choice and the winner gets one command that the loser has to obey" The said man stretched "Seems fair, prepare to lose"

He ended up choosing a 30 lap race around the track field. They took their stance at the starting line and with the stopwatch in hand doctor Eric did the count down.

"Ready?"

He looked at them, they nod.

"Steady"

The boy stood in sprinting motion but Hikari only slid her foot back and rising her arms a bit.

"Go!"

He yelled and as soon as he yelled 'Go' they took off. The three people stood there frozen as Hikari whooshed past them in an inhuman speed, the tracking lane had an automatic counting system so it showed the countdown to 30 at an alarming speed. Stopping Hikari looked over at them, not even panting. The Doctor looked as his stopwatch

"00:30"

His jaw dropped, "this… this… this…" he could not finish his sentence. The tall boy came to a stop next to Hikari, he was panting very hard and the score stood 30 to 1. Hikari looked at the time frowning. " 30 seconds!? That's slow!" they four people fell on their backs and the boy screamed " you're a demon, no possible human can move that fast" Hikari cocked her head to one side "really? Kei and I usually do a 100 round lap in 30 seconds" "whaaa…." They could not believe their ears " no wait I usually do it in 30 seconds, he does it in less the time…. Grrr he always beat me" Hiakri was talking more to herself but they heard her and paled. This was not normal at all. She looked at them "eh?... you guys okey?"

"Hey what you guys doing?" They all looked over to the voice. "Jason , what are you doing here?" Alicia asked her nine year old son. "I was bored at school and wanted to come and see Hikari training" She looked at their son in disbelieve. "Jason!" The said boy froze in his steps at his father's words. " Dad, I'm kidding. We got half day" Eric gave his son that knowing look and Jason in his defence kept his hands up "Dad, I promise" Hikari just laughed at the scene in front of her. "So Doc, Am I ready to be released?" Eric nod "I would definitely say you are Miss. Hanazono . "Good, because I would like to go to the beach" Eric looked at Alicia with a questionable look. "O, Hikari that sounds like a marvellous idea. How about tomorrow afternoon?" They all nod with excited faces.

That night she video chatted with her family, friends and Kei telling them about her day, her 30 lap race, which occurred that Kei called her second place again and she obviously lost it and laughed at it the same time and ending the conversation with "see you soon", " I love you" and "good night"

* * *

Wow. Seems like Hikari is her old self again and everything is going back to normal.

Or will it be...

Muhahaha.

R&R people.

and as always.

Love ya all.


	8. Chapter 8

O MY WORD. I have received so many awesome reviews.

Just want to say thank you to you all.

I will separate the conversations, to make it more easier to read.

Up next.

Chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8

"No No No, that's all wrong! I said that the banner had to be in PINK!"

Sakura yelled at the now quivering works men. " UGH! Absolutely hopeless. You ask one simple task, just one and you get freaking RED instead of PINK! WHAT DID YOU GUYS FORGET TO ADD THE WHITE OR DID YOU WANTED A PISSED OF SAKURA!"

Jun looked at his now fuming girlfriend. "Sakura, honey. Please calm down." She looked with fire burning eyes at him. Jun sweat dropped. " hehehe (nervous laugh) Sakura? Please do not kill me" that brought her out of her rage but he could see she was still mad. "I'm sure everything will be perfect for Hikari's return" she sighed in defeat and smiled. "Yea your right, I should just calm do…."

"CRASH"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WALKING WITH THAT FREAKIN LADDER UNDER THE CHANDELEUR!?"

" Hello sir And welcome to ETERNITY DAIMONDS. How can I assist you?" Kei looked at the very well dressed man behind the ring counter.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring"

"Aaaah well you have defiantly come to the right store. What are looking for?" Kei looked around the various displays not seeing anything he wanted. "Something unique"

The man quirked an eyebrow "Maybe you should tell me her personality?" Kei drew his hands through his hair smiling at the words he chose to the question. " Well she is the light in my world, her name is Hikari and she is the most enjoyable, dense , challengeable girl you'll ever meet" The said man listen with great intension

"aaah I see, I think I have just the thing" He walked to the back and seconds later came back with a black velvet box. He placed it on the counter and opened it up revealing a beautiful silver band ring. The silver rand was plain and round but before it completed the circle it curved up and in resembling leaves. In the middle there was diamond carved in a form of a rose and in the middle of the rose a blue sapphire was embedded. Kei looked in awe of the ring in front of him. It reminded him of Hikari. This was the ring he was looking for. "I'll take it"

"Are you sure sir, it's quite expensive" Kei nod opening his wallet. "I'll take it"

Alicia sat under an umbrella watching her son and Hikari caching each other around the sand. Eric, her husband, was napping on his stomach, his back burning red in the son. "Mom, mom look here" Jason yelled while running over to her with some sea weed "Jason, don't you dare come near me with that thing!" Alicia squealed as her son laughed at her. Hikari laughed at the scene in front of her. 'I wonder if Kei and I will also have a child someday' blushing at the thought she did not see Jason running over to her shouting.

"Hikari!? Hikari?! Come on! WE HAVE TO RUN!" She looked behind her seeing a wall of water rushing towards them and in that instant she felt immense fear. 'A Tsunami'

Hikari opened her eyes feeling the thumping in her head. When her eyes came into focus she saw people running past the cars and in an instant she remembered what was going on. She looked infront of her, searching for Alicia and Jim but what she saw shocked her.

Alicia was thrown through the car window on impact and has a big slash in her neck. Her eyes has already glazed over and her lips where blue. Hikari sat there, eyes wide open and tears starting to sting them.

" Hi….Hika..( Cough)…Hikari"

Hikari looked to where her name was being called. It was Jim. He was trapped in his seat between a tree branch that impaled him into his seat.

"Jim!"

He looked at her, but his vision was already starting to blur.

"Hikari…Please. Please take care of Jason." She looked at the unconscious boy next to her. "Please… Hikari" and with that he drew his last breath. People around her cried, shouted and ran but she just sat there. Never before have she seen someone died. Never before have she been so helpless. A car crashed into their car from behind and Hikari snapped out of her dazed nightmare.

" Jason?!... Jason!" she called out and shook the boy by the shoulders. They needed to get to higher ground if they ever wanted to survive but the boy only grunted, never opening his eyes. Hikari knew that she has to master up all the strength she has, all her training, all her competitions has to come together now. Kicking the door open, she grabbed Jason from his seat and placed him on her back. More people started to scream and ran past her, looking back her breath caught in her throat. A new wave was upon them, and she was already knee deep in water. ' Okay Hikari, you have to beat the wave to the highland' She smiled and cry out " Challenge accepted"

* * *

O My Soul.

Life or Death situation here for Hikari and Jason. Will they survive?

Please do not kill me for this... There is a method to my madness. Just a reminder.

SO question time.

What do you guys think will happen to Hikari and Jason and the rest of the SA Team?

R&R pwetty please.

And as always

Love Ya all.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my readers.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews so far.

Okey so just a heads up. This chapter is a bit...sad. But it's not the end.

Next up

Chapter 9

* * *

Chapter 9

Breathing in and out Hikari laid on the muddy grass. She still has not fully recovered from the previous incident but she has made it through the water and onto some dry land.

"Miss?" Hikari opened her eyes to look at the woman now standing over her. "Miss? Are you okey?"

"Yes, thank you, just glad to be alive"

The woman nodded in agreement. "We are one of the lucky ones, aren't we?" Hikari sat up right looking at the water waist land in front of her and then to the still unconscious Jason next to her. "Yes we are"

The woman shook her head and spoke again. "I'm sorry to do this but we need to take a roll call of whom is still alive so we can get temporary Identification Documents printed for the people and know how many supplies we need to start gathering. Hikari nodded. The woman looked to the boy still lying on the grass. "We also need to know how many children are orphaned so we can start putting them into the system" Hikari remembered the words spoken to her and stood up and spoke with fire in her voice.

"This is my son, how dare you try to take him away from me!" The said woman paled. " I'm sorry mam…I did not know" Hikari nodded

" It's okay, I think today is just stressful for all of us. Could you please direct me to the nearest First Aid facility?" " Yes mam," Hikari picked Jason up again and followed the said woman. ' I need to be strong for Jason, he is my family now. Kei…. I'm sorry'

It was pouring and Kei was drenched when he stepped into the house but nobody was there to take his coat and briefcase as usual. Then he noticed that the house was quite, to quite for his liking. The only sound in the house came from his study.

"what's going on here?" He asked walking into his study, coat and briefcase in hand and anger evident in his voice. Every servant, plus his mother, father, brother and grandfather looked at him with pain staked eyes. "what?... what's going on?" and it's then he saw the images on the television filled with destruction and water and the words on the bottom read ' Disaster hits Phuket' Kei felt his whole body went cold.

"we already tried to contact the hospital, but there is no answer" His grandfather was the first to speak. Kei only looked at the screen of images flashing in front of him.

" Get the jet ready!" Kei shouted , walking out of the study.

"Kei it can't be done"

"Why not!?" Kei shouted at his father, did he not understand. Hikari was supposed to come home, she was supposed to be here with him.

" The area has been cut off Kei, the only air transport that are allowed is that of the government and medical staff." His mother interrupted. Kei looked at the audience around him, he knew they knew how he felt but he could not take it. The fought that she may not have survived, no, no it cannot be. He turned around and ran out of the house shouting his beloved's name, letting the clouds cry for him, the thunder shout for him and the wind carry him as far as he can go.

The news soon reached the other members and Hikari's family. The next day at school a grieve ceremony was held in Hikari's honor and the SA members where never the same again. They all graduated but none attended the graduation ceremony. They all came together at Yahiro's villa and spend the summer holiday in grieve, memories and a few celebrations of engagements that took place but one sad sombre day the SA Members and their partners attended the funerals of Mr and Mrs Hanazono. A horrific car accident left them both dead on impact. They were on their way to the airport to go and pick up Hikari when a drunken fool crashed into them, killing all of them.

Atsushi stand and watched at his parent's grave. He is all alone now, no parents, no family… he is all alone.

"Atsushi?" he looked around seeing the S.A Members standing there. Kei walked towards him and gave his shoulder a squeeze. " I know that you are feeling hopeless and alone" he nod knowing that they all were in the same grieving state. " I don't know what I'm going to do Kei. The house is going to be demolished if I can't pay of the debt, I have no job…" the young man started to cry. Kei looked hopelessly at the rest of the team. "Why don't you come into my office tomorrow and I will look at what your qualifications are?" Kei said looking at Atsushi with a weary smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari and a now awake Jason stood in the line of the temporary identification/ job application tent. Jason was silent and crying holding Hikari's hand very tightly. Hikari looked at her soon to be son, thinking at their conversation a few days previous in the first aid tent.

*Flash Back*

'Jason? How are you feeling?'

The boy looked with frightened eyes around him.

'Where is mom? Where is dad?'

Hikari felt her heart break and her throat suddenly went dry. 'Jason…. I…' Hikari could not look the boy in the eyes but Jason soon led on.

' No… No… Hikari? Please tell me it's not true.' Hikari started to cry 'I'm sorry Jason, I'm so sorry." The boy in front of her started to scream and cry calling for his parents. He needed to calm down a bit, she needed him to listen. So she grabbed his shoulders

'Jason please listen… please Jason' she also could not hold back the tears

'Please Jason!?' She begged him and he calmed down just a bit. She looked Jason straight into his eyes 'Jason I promised your father that I will look after you. I promised him that I will take care of you'

The boy , still crying, nodded his head ' Jason, I know you will not see me as your mother, but I will love and care for you as my own son. I promise you that but you have to promise me that we will get through this together okey?' She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

'Promise me that we will work hard to be a family?' Jason nodded and started to cry as Hikari gave him a hug feeling a motherly and protective instinct kick in.

*End Flash Back*

Hikari hold Jason's hand tighter. 'This is it Hikari. You have a son now, you have to keep on living for him, for Kei, for everyone you love. You will become stronger' and with that thought Hikari and Jason started their new lives together.

* * *

Okey this is so sad. I know.

Please do not kill me.

Like I said. This is not the end.

I promise the next chapter will be better.

So question time.

How will Hikari and Jason's life turn out.

R&R pretty please.

As always

Love ya all.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all.

Once again, so sorry for the sad chapter.

But it had to be done.

Hopefully will this chapter cheer you up. :)

Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter 10

10 Years later

The air was cool but quickly turning into a scorching heat from the morning sun, the birds were already out and flying about and the kids were out on their bicycles in the neighbourhood but none of that distracted the 29 year old Hikari Hanazono as she completed her morning run with her son , 19 year old Jason. "Beat you!" Jason panted laying on the grass. His mother laughed at him while giving him his third bottle of water.

"Mooom!" Jason whined. "It's not funny" Hiakri looked at him and started to laugh again, she challenged her son today in running 10 miles more than what they ran each morning, he obviously agreed on one condition. If he won his mother must spend a whole day with him in any activity he chose to do but if he lost he had to go and work a full day in the admin office. " It is funny Jason" glaring at her he retorted back "Not a 10 Miles extra, it's not" Hikari started to laugh again while unlocking the door.

Walking into the house Hikari walked to the kitchen, while Jason went upstairs to shower. Hikari started on breakfast, hearing the water shut off, she put bread in the toaster and hummed to a song that recently got stuck in her head. " Jason, can you please set the table" she asked while grabbing two plates from the cupboard and began filling it with eggs, sausages, sliced tomato, bacon strips and toast. Jason came in and took the two plates to the dining room that is connected in the open plan kitchen design. Hikari poured Juice into two large glasses and took it to the already set table and one drooling Jason.

"So are you excited?" Hikari asked her son excitedly while biting into her toast. Jason nodded while gulping down the food only to choke on it which resulted in him grabbing his juice and downing it. "Jason! How many times do I have to say to chew before you swallow" Sighing in relief he smiled at her. " Just one more time" She couldn't help but laugh. Looking over at the clock she saw she had thirty minutes to get ready. A squeak escaped her lips and she dashed upstairs yelling "we are going to be late!" Jason could only smile after his mother, walking into the kitchen he started on the dishes.

When he turned twelve, he and Hikari moved into this house, that was then newly developed after the great disaster but they also improved on the house self, his bedroom and his mother's bedroom each has its own unsuits, then there is the guest bathroom. Their house had a small lobby where they would discard of their shoes and jackets. The dining room and Kitchen area is connected and then there was the entertainment area. It was not a big house but it was safe to say that they lived comfortably.

Looking at the pictures on the wall that lead up the stairs, he remembered that when he would go to school, his mother would be off working somewhere just to earn money so they could survive. She would both help build new housing or help at the first aid centre and entertain children on the weekends with her amazing abilities. A man in his late sixties saw Hikari and what an amazing person she really is and made her his business partner what is now one of the biggest growing organisations. After the man died. Hikari inherited the organization and renamed it 'Mirai o kochiku' that means: "building the future". Grabbing his graduation cap he yelled "c'mon mom! I don't want to be late for my own graduation" and in a flash she was down stairs with the camera in hand.

13000ft above ground Hikari found herself in first class on a plane going back to Japan. Jason surprised her with two flight tickets to Japan as a thank you for never giving up on him and not running out on him, even thou she didn't want to go back, she could not say no to her son. "Excuse me miss" Hikari looked up at the smiling flight attendant "would you like some champagne?" Hikari smiling back shook her head "No, Thank you. Do you have some juice?" The flight attendant gave a smile from ear to ear as it were her first flight and wanted to please her customers. "Yes, we do have some juice. What would you like?" Hikari thought for a moment "Do you have any mango juice?"

"Yes mam, we do and what about your son?" Hikari looked over at Jason sitting in a seat just opposite her. "Jason?" the said boy looked up and gave a smile which made the flight attendant weak in the knees. "Yes please, the same as my mother"

"y….yes…si…sir" the said girl struggled wither tongue and left them. Hikari quirked an eyebrow and Jason only laughed. He definitely got his late father's charm and looks. "How is your Japanese?" his mother talked breaking into his train of thought.  
"Excuse me?" he said looking a bit dumbfounded. Hikari giggled. "Your Japanese son, are you still fluent?" Growling he glared at his mother, obviously offended. "Why do you ask, are you afraid that you lessons weren't good enough?" he said smirking. Hikari closed her eyes and hold up a finger to make her point "O no, my teachings were excellent and always will be. Your mother is just afraid to walk in shame of her dear old son not being able to speak Japanese properly." She quirked an eye open, knowing she riled him up and she just loved teasing her son like that.

"I'm still at the top of my class in langue and you know I'm good, no, excellent in Japanese language!" He could feel his blood boil by the minute. He knows his mother is just doing that to get him all excited and riled up for who knows what reason. Huffing he crossed his arms.

"Want to test it out?"

He gave a smirk "Is that a challenge?" He asked with a daring voice. Hikari leant forward "Yes, it is" Nodding he said "Okey. Just say when and where."

Looking around Hikari saw a girl just further down with shoulder length brown hair and is fairly well dressed. She was reading what seems to be the latest Japanese fashion magazine. Looking at her son, she gave a smile, which he in return knew all too well and gulped. "Go and introduce yourself to that girl over there". Looking behind him, he saw her and felt his heart stop. "Go on" His mother was urging him on and before he knew it, his feet were walking over to her. 'What the hell am I doing' He mentally screamed but it was too late as he was already in front of her.

*Speaking Japanese*

"uhm…Excuse me, may I sit here?"

The girl with the brown hair looked up and smiled. Jason felt his mouth went dry. "Sure, you can sit" Looking over to his mother, that was currently now busy on her laptop, he gave a weak laugh. "She says that I'm disturbing her" The said girl giggled and pat the seat next to her "Make yourself at home" "Thanks" he breathed. "So is this your first time going to Japan?" the girl asked while putting her magazine away. "Yeah, although my mother was born and raised in Japan. She is the one that toughed me Japanese." Nodding she concurred with what he said "You speak it quite well I may add, excellent in fact." Jason could feel a blush creeping onto his face and wanted to die of embarrassment because of it. It was the first time a girl, a beautiful girl, commented on his Japanese. Swallowing hard at the dry lump he said "My name is Jason" she nod "My name is Karin, nice to meet you Jason"

Looking at his mother who was still busy he only could shake his head. 'Always busy and on the move' he thought and turned his attention back to the girl next to him. "Your mother seems really busy"

"Yeah, she is always on the move, never standing still. It's like she is always trying to prove something and I could never figure out what it is" The girl looked over at the said woman and frowned. "Where is your father?" Jason smiled a sad smile. "O…uhm… you see. I'm actually adopted. My parents took care of my mother while she was staying in Phuket and after my parent's got killed in the disaster a few years back, she adopted me and we have been family ever since" Karin felt sad and happy at his story.

"I'm sorry to hear about your parent's death, but it seems like you have grown up with much love and the right education, so I guess all is well."

"Yes it is, I must admit it was hard at first and we struggled, but now my mother owns one of the biggest organization and it is still growing at a steady pace, which is good" The girl looked fascinated about it all, he didn't know why he was so open to her about all this but he felt comfortable. "Really? What is the organizations name? Maybe I have heard of it?"

"It's called 'Mirai o kochiku', it means: Building the future" Smiling she nodded. "Yes, yes. I have heard of it. It's quite impressive I must say." Looking at her he couldn't help but ask. "And your parent's?" Sitting back she made her more comfortable. "Well, just like you I also was adopted because my mother couldn't have any of her own. My mother owns the largest food and tea industry in Japan and she is looking into expanding and my father owns a High school." Jason could not believe it, such weird paring.

"That's… odd" he said and she laughed. "Yeah I know, My father told me that my mother was obsessed with exotic teas and delicious food and my mother told me is that the only reason why my father owns a high school is because my grandmother forced him to take over in her place" Jason could not help but laugh, definitely odd.

"What is the High school's name?"

"It's really an amazing High School, It has this special group named S.A." Jason froze at the name and looked as she was going to reveal the school's name which he had a knowing feeling. "The school's name is Hakusenkan High"

Jason sat upright and looked Karin dead in the eyes. "Your mother's and father's name would not be Akira and Tadashi Karino, would it?" Karin froze in her spot. "How did you know that?" She asked in fear and a bit curiously . Jason pulled a photo out of his wallet and it was a photo of the S.A members with Karin's parents in it and his mother. "Yes that's them, they were in the S.A group."

"Then you know all of the people in this photo?"

Nodding she smiled. "Yes, except for her" Karin pointed to his mother, unknowingly that, that girl was the woman sitting just a few seats away from them. Jason looked at her "My mother told me, that this girl was her best friend and girlfriend of Mr. Takishima but went missing and they could never find her" Jason saw her features sadden. "It's very sad. She looks like she could be a very nice person" Jason squeezed her hand.

"I know what happened to her"

Karin could swear she would have gotten whiplash as her head snapped up to look at the boy next to her. "What? How?" He snickered and received a slap on the head. "Okey, okey. Just do not murder me." He pointed to his mother and when she looked at the said woman and to the photo again a very clear gasp was emitted from her mouth.

"t…tha..thaaaa…that is Hikari?!, That's the missing girl in the photo!"

Jason clamped his hand over her mouth. "Yes and she is the one who adopted me, she is my mother" Karin wanted to scream, but only shock resided in her brown eyes. "Listen, I need you to not freak out okey?" The girl slowly nodded and he removed his hand. "I can't believe this. This is… this is… THIS IS AMAZING!" she screamed whispered. Jason smiled, this was indeed amazing. 'Maybe this could work' He thought. "Hey Karin?" She looked at him, barely able to drag her eyes away from Hikari. "I know we have just met, but…." He leaned in and whispered something in her ear which made the girl's expression lit up. Looking at him she gave him a thumbs up.

"I'm in!"

* * *

Okey so you probably noticed the massive time leap.

I wrote this chapter in a sense to just give some insight on what happened to Hikari and Jason and where they are now.

So Jason met Akira and Tadashi's daughter on the flight. Strange how the world works ;)

Okey, Question time.

What is Jason and Karin plotting?

Will being back in Japan, get Hikari down and depressed?

Is there a possible future for Jason and Karin?

R&R please.

And as always.

Love ya all.


	11. Chapter 11

Just want to say thank you to every one that has read my story so far.

Sorry if it is taking long for Hikari and Kei to get back together but just bare with me.

I just also want to point out that Karin was also adopted and is the same age as Jason.

Hope that helps :)

Okey next up

Chapter 11.

* * *

Chapter 11.

It was early morning when Hikari and Jason went for a jog in a park nearby. Hikari really needed to clear her mind and Jason said that he shall accompany her. Sitting on a bench Hikari looked around the familiar scene, she and her family would sometimes come to this park and have a picnic but that was a long time ago. It has been four years, four years since Hikari sat foot in Japan.

*Flash Back*

**A very excited Hikari sat on the plane going back to Japan. She left Jason with a neighbour with a promise of returning home soon. She just needed to see her family first and then she would go to Kei and her friends. After the plane had landed, she got into a taxi and gave him the address she wanted to visit but when the taxi stopped she saw a little park with swings and a pond in place of her home. Hikari stood there frozen. "Where is my house?"**

**Hikari almost jumped out of her skin when a hand reached out to her. "O sorry dear, I didn't mean to scare you" said a fairly young women. "It's okey, uhm do you know what happened to the house that was here?" The said woman became very sad. "They were such nice people, we moved in two weeks before the accident."**

**Hikari's heart stopped. "What accident?"**

**The woman sighed and gestured that Hikari should follow her. They rode in the woman's car until Hikari became painfully aware that they were on their way to the cemetery. The woman led Hikari to two grave stones and Hikari had to blink the tears away when she read: "Here lies Mr & Mrs Hanazono. Beloved husband and wife"**

**"wh….what happened?" Hikari could not break her shaky voice.**

**"They told us, that they were going to Phuket for a few days to go and pick up their daughter that was missing and found and the next thing we know, there was a policeman standing in front of our door saying that Mr and Mrs Hanazono had been killed in a car accident. Some drunk man had crashed into them, killing all of them." Hikari was shaking violently at this moment. "And the girl?" The woman shook her head, nobody could contact her because the disaster that struck there had cut of all communication" Hikari looked again and only saw two gravesites. "What about their son?"**

**"I do not know, after they demolished the house, he just disappeared." Hikari fell to her knees, she could not keep it longer. She had no energy. "O my! Dear? Are you all right?" The said woman kneeled beside her. "Did you know the family?" Hikari could only nod. "I'm very sorry you had to find out this way dear. Really I am." Hikari only nodded. She couldn't speak, she couldn't think. This had to be a bad dream, it just had to be.**

**It started to rain very hard but Hikari just sat there. "C'mon honey, let's get inside before we catch cold" Hikari only shook her head. "I want to sit here a bit if you don't mind. You can go" Hikari's voice was barely above a whisper but the woman heard her and gave her shoulder a small squeeze before running to the car.**

**Kei was walking up the road, in the rain. He needed to cool down and calm down and he could only do that at his grandfather's grave site that was next to Hikari's parent's grave site. When he came closer he saw a figure sitting on the ground in front of the grave.**

**"Hey! Hey You! What are you doing in the rain? Get out of here before you catch cold"**

**Hikari's head snapped up. She knew that voice. "Kei" she whispered. Hikari felt immense fear drowning her. She was afraid, really afraid and her mind said 'RUN'. Kei came closer to the figure, but still could not see well because the storm was blurring everything. He saw the figure standing up and getting shape. He gasped at the blurred shape. Long legs, Long hair. "Hikari?" he said. Hikari's head snapped at him when she heard her name.**

**'Shit, run, run. You have to run' her mind was screaming at her. Kei saw that the figure reacted to the name and his heart started to pump faster but as soon as he took another step the figure dashed away never to be seen again. Hikari ran as fast as she could, she heard him calling her but she didn't stop. "What will he think of me?" was all she thought. All the way to the airport and back to Phuket. She doesn't belong there anymore. She has Jason. Jason is her family now."**

***End Flash Back***

Hikari looked up with tears in her eyes and it did not go unnoticed by Jason. He knew it was hard for his mother to be back here, with all the haunting memories but he had to do it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom?" Hikari looked up from her book to see her son dressed very handsomely. "You going out?" She asked while quirking an eyebrow. Jason started to blush and Hikari could not help but say "AaW"

She giggled. " Okey, but do not be too late"

"I promise" Jason said, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Stepping into the lobby Jason saw Karin standing there dressed in a white knee length dress with a pink cropped jacket and baby yellow flats and a yellow hand bag. She looked beautiful. "Hello Miss Karin, you look very beautiful tonight" He said behind her. Karin gasped and turned around seeing Jason stand there with a white rose. Rolling her eyes she said "You're such a charmer, aren't you?" He smirked and handed her the rose. She accepted the rose, smelling it's fragrance she started to blush. "Thank you" He held his arm to her and she accepted it. "Now let's go and plan"

The next morning Hikari woke up. She felt like crap. Her head was numb and heavy. Her eyes raw and sore. Groaning she carefully climbed out of bed and walked to her bathroom. Looking into the mirror she groaned again. Her face was pale, her eyes swollen and red and her hair stood in every direction possible. Jason knocked on his mother's door. He knew she had been crying in her sleep again. "C'mon on in Jason" he heard Opening the door he walked in and got greeted by swollen red eyes. Walking over to her, he gave her a hug. "It's okey mom. I know it hurts." She nodded in his chest. "Why don't we go for a run? That always helps, doesn't it?" She nodded. "Good, I will quickly go get dressed." Closing the door behind him, he sighed heavily. "I hope this works" Looking at his phone while it beeped he saw the message was from Karin. **"Morning Jason, hope you have a good morning. Just want to let you know everything is in action. See soon. Xx Karin" **He couldn't help but smile.

It was four in the afternoon and Hikari sat on a park bench with Jason watching the sun set while eating Ice Cream. She was feeling a lot better than this morning.

"Thank you, Jason"

He looked at her and smiled. "The day isn't over yet" She quirked an eyebrow. "C'mon, you need to get changed. I'm taking you out to dinner"

"Jason, No. This was enough. Really. I'm all better." Jason shook his head. "No, No. This day isn't complete without dinner." She groaned and let her head hung, letting Jason know he won. While walking back to the Hotel, he quickly sent a message.

"Mom!" He screamed. 'What is taking so long?' The door opened and out step his mother wearing a beautiful black cocktail dress. It was strapless showing off her beautiful back and shoulders and it came down to just four fingers above the knee. The fabric crisscross over the top. . She had black lace shoes on with a reasonable high heel. "Wow" He exclaimed. "Now that is what I call a dress" Hikari blushed. "uh… Thank you" He snickered. "Shall we?"

* * *

Okey so this Chapter is more a flash back than anything else but was necessary.

MY my my. What on earth could Jason have planned.

Wait until next Chapter to see what happens and believe me. IT IS GOOD.

So question time

What do you think is Jason planning and how will it affect Hikari.

R&R please.

As always.

Love ya all.


	12. Chapter 12

Okey so this is one long ass chapter but it's the chapter you all have been waiting for.

Hope you all like it.

And just a reminder: I do not own SA.

Next up Chapter 12

* * *

Chapter 12

"Auntie Akira!" Akira Karino turned around just in time to catch a little pink head girl running towards her. "Hallo Yuki. How is my little Angel doing?" The little girl laughed. "I'm doing fine" Akira looked over to Megumi and her husband, Yahiro, walking towards them. Akira saw that Megumi was walking very slowly due to the fact she was 8 month pregnant with their second child. The little girl tugged on Akira's hand to get her attention. "Where is Kalin?" Akira giggled as little Yuki still struggles with Karin's name. "She is in the kitchen making cookies. Why don't you go and help her?" The girl nodded and run towards the kitchen.

"Hallo Akira" Looking around again she saw that Megumi and Yahiro is finally in front of her. "Megumi, how are you feeling? I hope that monster of a husband is spoiling you" Yahiro growled next to Megumi. "Megumi, where is your board?" He asked irritated. Rolling her eyes, she slapped him on the back of his head. "I told you that the Doctor said it is good for an unborn child to hear his/her mother's voice. I swear you get worse with each pregnancy" Rubbing his head he only nodded. An angry Megumi was dangerous, but a pregnant Megumi was life threatening. He learned that the hard way when Megumi was pregnant with Yuki.

Akira saw the rest of the members also arriving. Ruyy with his wife, Finn. They owned a national rehabilitation resort for animals.

Jun and Sakura with their twin daughters, Jane and Julie. Sakura owned a Fashion photography company and Jun with his sister Megumi established the first ever multi choice music academy and Yahiro owned one of the largest lawyer companies in the world.

A loud crash was heard from the kitchen and Tadashi came running out with his arms full of food and a chocolate cookie in his mouth. "Dad! You come back here with those cookies! It's for the children!" Karin screamed running with a frying pan after her father and little Yuki with a spoon short on her tracks. Akira rolled her eyes and as soon as Tadashi ran past her he made contact with her fist that send him to Mars. Karin looked up and smirked.

"Was that really necessary?" Ruyy laughed.

"The moon isn't far enough anymore" Akira stated it as a matter of fact. Tadashi came down like an asteroid from space but got up none the less and took his seat.

"Is everyone here?" Karin asked looking around. "No, Kei is still on his way" Ruyy said while making himself comfortable on the two seater next Finn.

"I'm here" someone said from the walk way. The group turned their heads to see Kei Takishima walking at a steady pace towards them. Kei didn't want to be there. It was 10 years. It had been 10 years since that horrid year where everything had fallen apart. The group looked at him, knowing what he was thinking about. They were trying very hard not to remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jason. Where are we going? And why on earth am I wearing a blindfold?" Hikari asked very confused. She knew she was in a Taxi but that was about it. "I thought you said we are going to dinner?" Jason snickered. "We are going to dinner, but it is a surprise as to where."

Hikari sighed in frustration. She knew when the Taxi had stopped. She heard Jason climbing out of his end and walked over to her side opening the door and helped her out of the car. Now she knows what is must feel like to be blind and she hated it. Standing there on the side walk, she waited for Jason to pay the Taxi driver. While waiting she noticed that it was extremely quiet. " Jason, are you sure we are at the right place? It seems awfully quiet?"

"Yes, we are at the right place and can you please stop worrying" He wanted to laugh so loud, he barely could keep it in. Taking her arm he led her down the path. After a while she heard a door squeaked open and she was suddenly pulled forward and her the door shut again. "Okey we are here" Jason said in a low almost whispered voice.

Taking of the blind fold, she gasped at the sight before her. She had to be dreaming. She had to be. " Welcome to the SA's greenhouse" He said smiling. Hikari's eyes began to get moist with the tears.

"Jason? How…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"C'mon let's go" He started dragging her through the trees.

"Uh…. Jason? You know there is a path we can walk on?" She said asking. " Are you sure, you want to go that way?" He asked. Hikari stilled mid-way in her steps and in that moment she heard laughter and voices. Grabbing her son's arm, she yanked him towards the trees, away from those voices. That o so familiar voices. She looked Jason in the eyes.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hikari whispered angrily. Sighing again he dragged his hand through his hair. " I just thought that it would be nice that you could see how your friends where doing, even if it means doing that through the side lines." She started to cry. This boy of hers.

Taking her hand he lead her towards a tree near the seating area with much foliage so it was still enough cover for them, from the others. Hikari gasped again seeing her friends sitting there as she always saw them in her dreams.

Akira serving her delicious tea and delicacies. Tadashi stuffing his mouth full. Megumi and Yahiro arguing on why she doesn't have her board with her. Sakura staring into Jun's eyes. Ruyy petting a squirrel, while Finn fed the little animal. She also saw a few children playing on a patch of grass near the seating area and now and then running over to the grownups.

'They all grew up. They all look… happy' She thought but then her eyes came to rest on Kei. He was just sitting there on a double couch, eating some food in silence. He looked so lonely. Tears started to form again, this was breaking her heart. "Jason? Let's go" She said while slowly walking deeper into the trees, away from the sight.

"Thank you all for coming" Karin said standing in front of the seated group. "It looks like you all are enjoying yourself" They all laughed. "More like, how we used to be" Jun said. Karin raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?"

"well Akira would spoil us with her delicious tea's and food, Tadashi would stuff his face and that would end up in Akira hitting him with a tea pot or chair. Megumi and I would relax with Ruyy. All that is different now, is that we are with our partners and kids"

" And Hikari isn't here" Kei said, completing Jun's words.

Hikari stopped in her tracks, hearing her name said with so much sadness. Looking back she saw the once laughing faces where now clad in pain and sadness.

"How was it when she was here?" Karin asked. Kei let a small smile appear. "She would usually challenge me to a contest, whether it be the next exam or who can run the fastest but she is the love of my life." Ruyy laughed "Remember how you would try to let her see how much you loved her?"

Kei smiled "Yeah, she was really dense but she eventually came around" They all nod. "Yeah, I remember after she brought you back from London, you two were inseparable." Akira said.

Hikari stood there, a smile spread on her face. She remembered it all so well even her undying love for Kei. It was all still there.

"Remember what you used to call her?" Megumi asked. They all laughed but Hikari felt her eye twitched. Even though it has been 10 years since Kei, or anyone in that matter, had called her that, she still got ticked off. "Yeah, I can remember it as good as yesterday" Karin looked at him " What did you call her?"

Kei smirked " I always called her Miss second place"

That did it, Hikari saw red. No not just red, her blood was boiling.

"TAKISHIMA!"

Marching out of the trees she stomped her way to the seated area and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Takishima! How many times must I tell you? Do not call me MISS SECOND PLACE!"

Silence

Hikari took a deep breath to calm herself then noticed what she had just done and where is currently standing. Jason walked over to Karin and they both looked at the group now staring at Hikari.

Akira that was pouring tea into a tea cup, looked up with the tea still pouring into the cup that started to overflow.

Tadashi was in the middle of eating his cake and the piece that was halfway to his mouth fell out. Yahiro and Megumi gaped at the girl standing in front of them and Ruyy and Fin stared at her with wide eyes.

Hikari looked back at Akira. The poor girl was shaking and almost let go of the tea pot when Hikari stepped in and caught it.

"Hikari?" Akira whispered. Was it really her best friend? Was Hikari really standing in front of her? Hikari walked towards her and as soon as Hikari's hand touched Akira's shoulder the said girl started to cry and crashed into her best friend giving her a big bear hug.

"Hi… Hi…HIKARI!" Hikari smiled and also started to cry. "I'm home Akira. I'm home"

Hearing another sniff behind her she turned her head and saw Megumi, Sakura and Finn with red watery eyes. Holding out her one arm the said three girls rushed in and also gave hugs to Hikari. The men stood up and also rushed over to her and soon everybody crowded her, except for Kei.

Looking over to him, she met his eyes. "Kei" she whispered.

Ruyy saw this and grabbed Tadashi by the collar and started to drag him away which in return he grabbed Akira to be dragged along. Akira punched Tadashi away and wanted to rush back to Hikari when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Tadashi. "Let them have a moment honey." Looking back she nodded.

Kei stood there with wide shocked eyes. He wanted to run to her but was afraid that she would run. Like the last time. Hikari also stood there looking into his eyes and her brain said 'Run. Run into his arms. Return to his arms' Taking one step forward, Kei grabbed her body and squished her to him, encircling his arms around her tightly.

"Tell me this isn't a dream. Please tell me this is not a dream" He whispered into her hair, inhaling her scent. Feeling the very essence of her body on his. She shook her head in his chest and grabbed on to his shirt tighter. "It's not a dream Kei. I'm really here. I'm home" She started to cry and he held her tighter, if it was even possible. Looking up to the night sky he thanked who ever brought her back. Letting her go just a bit, he looked deep into her eyes and didn't want to wait a second longer and kissed her softly. Hikari squeaked, as it was unexpected but soon leaned into the kiss and sighed in relief.

Jason and Karin smiled at the scene that played before them. "Thank you Karin" She looked at the boy next to her and saw so much love and appreciation in his eyes, she only nodded not trusting her tongue at that moment.

After a few minutes the whole SA group was sitting down, with Hikari next to Kei. His arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she didn't mind. She thought that it would be awkward or just plain weird, but she never felt more at home and more safe then at that moment. 'Why did I run away last time?!' she mentally scolded herself but let it go seeing that everything seemed back to normal but it was just the opposite. She had a son. Thinking of her son , she looked around and saw him talking to Karin. Smiling she knew that he had something to do with this and because of that she loved him even more, if possible.

"Karin? Who is this boy you're talking to?" Akira asked, breaking into Hikari's mind.

"This is my friend, Jason. He helped with this evening 'events'" she said laughingly. "Really? How so?" Akira asked not understanding.

"He is my son" Akira heard behind her and saw Hikari smiling at her. Hikari felt Kei tensed next to her and she had to sigh.

"He is your what?!"

* * *

Wow, okey so I hope I did some justice as to how Hikari and Kei met again.

And do not worry, this is not the last chapter yet... There is somethings that still has to happen

And I am glad to say that there will be no deaths further on.

Question time

Tell me what you thought of this chapter.

As always

Love ya all


	13. Chapter 13

Hello all.

Sorry for updating now, this haven't been so well lately.

So here is chapter 13, I'm still working on 14 but will update as soon as I'm finish.

* * *

Chapter 13

It was already late in the evening when Hikari helped Akira finish up the dishes. It was a long night of catching up and explaining how Jason became her son. The rest of the group already left and it was just Hikari, Jason, Kei, Tadashi, Akira and Karin left in the green house.

Cracking open a yawn, Hikari walked over to Jason and Kei where they were talking. "Jason, it's getting late. We best be getting back to the Hotel." Jason looked at his mother and laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Uhm… about that" She looked at him dumbfounded.

"We have another sleep reservation" Jason said smiling nervously. Hikari still didn't understand. Kei walked over to her and kissed her check. "Hikari, Jason and I were talking and arranged that you two will stay the remainder time of our visit at my house" Hikari's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"Uh… Thank you Kei, but Jason worked hard to get that Hotel and we can provide for ourselves. So no thank you" Kei looked disappointed but suddenly smiled again. "Like I said Hikari, Jason and I were talking" She looked over at Jason, who was smiling at them.

Hikari raised an eyebrow "You planned this Jason?" Jason laughed and walked away before getting hit over the head. Sighing she said "Then I guess there is no way helping it, is there?"

"No, there isn't." Kei said looking at her lovingly. "Well then, Jason and I should go to the Hotel, get our stuff and check out"

"Already done, now come along. We need to go home" Kei said while walking over to Tadashi to say his goodbyes. Hikari on the other hand gaped after him. 'Did he just said that…that our….WHAT!'

The ride back was quiet but the comfortable quiet. It was only Hikari that was a bit nervous. 'It has been so long since I have stepped a foot into Kei's home' she though while looking out the window. 'He shouldn't think just because I'm back and we are staying in his home that I will be sharing a bed with him!' Looking over at Kei she started to blush at her past memories of what they already have done. Kei saw her blushing and couldn't help teasing her. "Aaaww is Miss second place thinking of perverted stuff?"

Hikari wanted to scream but looked at the now laughing Jason. "Jason, that is not funny!"

Walking into the house, Hikari heard a loud squeal and saw a little girl with blond hair running towards Kei. "Misaki? Why on earth are still awake? Your father is going to be very cross with you." The little girl made a pout. "Uncle Kei, I wanted to see you" Kei sighed and face palmed himself. "Misaki? Misaki?! Where are you?!" Hikari heard a voice from upstairs and saw a tall man with black hair walking towards the stair case. "Misaki? There you are. My deepest apologies Kei, I did put her to bed but…she…did…not…." The said man stopped in the middle of the stair case and stared at Hikari. Hikari's purse fell out of her hands.

"Atsushi?" Hikari whispered. The said man stood frozen on the stair case with wide, shocked eyes. 'I have to be dreaming or I am dead, because there is no way that that is my sister standing next Kei' Atsushi thought.

"Atsushi? Atsushi? Is that really you?" Hikari asked in a shaky voice. Atsushi eyes widen more. It was her. "Hikari?" Hikari ran up the stairs, straight into her brother's arms. "I'm home brother." She started to cry again. She is being such a cry baby today.

"Daddy? Who is she?" Hikari turned her head and saw the little girl looking at her. "Yes, I also would like to know" another voice said above them. Atsushi looked up and smiled. "Nel, remembered that I told you about my sister, Hikari?" The said woman nodded. Atshusi pointed a finger at Hikari. Nel started to squeal and grabbed Hikari. The woman started to babble on and on about her being missing and how Atshusi would never stop talking about her. "Uhm…." Was all Hikari could say.

"Honey? You're doing it again" Atshusi said and the woman stopped in mid-sentence. "I'm sorry. I'm a bit of an excessive talker. O I'm Nel by the way. Atshusi's wife and that…" she pointed a finger towards the little blond girl. "…Is our daughter. Misaki"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Putting her clothes away in the closet, Hikari could not help but smile. "And why are miss second place smiling?" Turning around she threw Kei with one of her towels. He only laughed. "What are you doing here Kei? I'm busy." Sitting on the bed he observed her for a moment until she turned around, also looking at him. "I was just wondering when you are coming to bed"

Hikari stiffened at his words. "Kei, listen. I know I'm back and I'm truly grateful that you looked out for my brother but that doesn't mean we can just go back to how it used to be" Kei's face sadden at the words but walked towards her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Okey, I understand but we are going out to dinner. Tomorrow. Just you and I." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Kei looked at her and then to her soft lips. He let his index finger play on her spine up and down. His one hand clasp the back of her neck and draw her near to him. Their breaths mingled together. Hikari's hands were on his chest, she could feel his fast heartbeat. She could not take it anymore and grabbed his tie, pulling him forward on to her lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The week went by so fast for Hikari. She and Kei had spent most of their time together and Jason had spent his time with Karin but it was time to go home. She had one last dinner date with Kei and she was busy with the last touch ups. At the restaurant Kei and Hikari sat in a private booth, away from prying eyes. "Hikari? I need to talk to you" Kei said in a serious tone but she knew what it was going to be about. "Hikari, why don't you come back to Japan?" She sighed. "Kei, I have been thinking about it but I just can't. My business is over there. Jason and I…our home Kei, our home is over there. I can't just leave everything and come back. I have worked too hard for these achievements. I cannot just drop it." Kei sat back, he knew very well what she meant but it still hurt.

Nodding his head, he took both of her hands in his and looked her deep in the eyes. "I understand Hikari. Please just promise me that you will still think about it?" She smiled at him. "I promise" Leaning forward he gave her a kiss on the check. "Thank you"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jason are you already packed?" Jason looked up from the couch he was lying on. "Uhm, yeah about that…mom? I need to talk to you" Hikari sat next to him, not understanding. It was the second time this evening that the two most important men in her life wanted to 'TALK' to her. "You see mom, Japan has one of the most incredible businesses and I thought of staying here until it's time to go to collage" Hikari sat up straight. "Jason, what are you talking about? Staying here? Where will you stay? What will you do? Have you already decided where you want to go to college?" Jason felt bombarded with the questions.

"He's going to stay here and shadow me and I will also help him in choosing the right college" Kei said to her from the door way. Hikari looked at him shocked. "Kei…." She couldn't finish as Kei held his hand up. "I think it will be good experience for him and he will be staying here, so there is no need to worry about any of those things." Hikari could only sit there. Jason and Kei has obviously talked about this so she could only nod in advance. "Okey, but I will be back in time for when Megumi's child is born."

"You are welcome anytime, you know that" Kei said with a smile and Hikari blushed madly. "And Jason, do not be any trouble. Okey?" Jason placed a hand over his heart saying "I, Jason, solemnly swear to be a good boy" opening one eye, he smirked. His mother is so going to kill him for doing that.

* * *

Okey so tell me what you guys think?

Surprised at Kei?

Next chapter...Will there be a new life? Maybe, maybe not.

As always. Love ya all


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all.

Sorry for updating now.

It's been a hard this past week seeing as my grandfather died.

But I hope to make it up to you all, so I'm going to paste Chapter 14 and the last chapter that is the Epilogue.

I do not own SA.

* * *

Chapter 14.

Three weeks have past relatively quickly. Kei have been showing Jason the ins and outs of the business world and Jason has consulted Kei on the choosing of a business college. If anyone would look at them, one would say that they were acting like father and son but none of that mattered now as Kei and Jason was in a meeting. Jason listen intently and looked over the information given to them. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the table contents on the screen.

"Excuse me sir.." Jason interrupted getting the attention from everyone in the board room, including Kei. The man that was speaking looked over at Jason. "Yes?" he asked.

"Why is it necessary to transfer the incoming and importing amounts three times, to three different bank accounts?" The said man took a deep breath, feeling very irritated. "and who are you to ask me things like this?" Kei snapped his head back at the man in front and wanted to rip his head off.

"I'm Jason nice to meet you." Jason said smirking but soon put on a serious face. "I really do not see the point of a third time transfer. It's invalid and unnecessary." The said man in front of the board became red with anger. "I do not see how you could possibly understand the workings of a business contract" The man in front said, pointing an accusing finger to Jason. "and furthermore, how dare you speak up in board room against an elder" Jason only sat there, not cowering in fear or showing a single sign that he was afraid, because he wasn't.

"I'm only pointing out the obvious decision here and if you truly are going to back up this third transfer, then I must assume that you are trying to harbour money of a well doing corporation into your own money account" Jason said, folding his arms over his chest. Jason was not stupid and neither were Kei.

The said man rushed over to Jason and grabbed the young man by the collar." How dare you, you stupid…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kei said in a dangerous tone. All of the members that were gaping at the said boy's knowledge, were now quivering with fear. "I'm sorry Mr Takishima. I will dispose of this arrogant boy" the man said glaring at Jason but Jason glared back harder sending shivers down the said man's spine.

"GET. YOUR. HANDS. OF. MY. SON" Kei said standing up letting the dark aura seep out of him. The said man paled. "yo…you…yo… ..re..your SON!"

"Mr. Sane, I knew of your plans all along but I am not my grandfather and will first of all see if it was just an honest mistake. You think you have fooled me but in fact you just dug your own grave" Kei said slowly but hard. "And you dare touch my son, MY SON! With your filthy stealing hands. This have earned you an eternity in hell!" Kei was shanking with anger.

Soon after two big body guards appeared in the doorway and Kei walked over to the said man. "I expect you to pay all of the money, you have stolen so far, back and I will know if everything has been paid back in full." Kei then looked over at his legal team and said "write an official order to Mr Sane, saying that if the full amount of the stolen money is not back in the company's account by the end of this month, he will pay serious consequences and we will then take further legal action and he is not to leave the country until everything is paid" The legal team, of three men, nodded and walked out of the room.

"You escort Mr Sane out of the building and if he refuses to comply" Kei looked at the now white faced man. "Use force" Kei finished with an ice cold tone. The two body guards nodded and began dragging the said man out of the building.

Looking at the rest of the board members he said that they could leave and just as the door closed Kei slumped back in his chair, sighing in relief.

"Uhm…Kei?" Kei looked at Jason. "Yes?" he asked.

"You just called me your son, did you not?" Kei sat upright but smiled. "Yea I guess I did. I'm sorry Jason but it had just slipped out I guess." Kei laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Did you mean it?" Jason asked with hopeful eyes. Jason already saw Kei as a father figure and this just proved that Kei might see him as a son. Kei looked at him and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Every word Jason. That is, if you can accept me as a father figure?" Kei asked, almost pleadingly. He wanted to have a son, he wanted to have Jason as his son. A son he could share with Hikari.

" I would be honoured to have you as my father Kei, I mean. Dad" Jason played with the word on his lips and felt only comfort from it. Kei felt like the most proud man on earth at that moment. "Thank you, my son"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was eleven O'clock in the evening, Kei and Jason was sitting in the hospital waiting room. A few hours before they received a call from Yahiro saying that Megumi had just gone into labour and soon the other members also found out and were on their way to the hospital. Kei knew he could not call Hikari , as she was already on a plane coming to Japan so he just left her a message.

Jason was sitting on one of the stools, reading a business development book and Kei was so lost in thought that neither one of them heard the click clack of heels approaching them. Looking up Jason saw his mother smiling at them. "Mom!" Jason yelled and jumped up to give her a hug. Kei looked up and looked straight into the onyx eyes of Hikari. She was clad in a long sleeved, white button up shirt, with a high waisted , dark grey skirt showing of her curves that she developed over the years, with stockings and grey heels. Standing up he grabbed her arm and pulled her close letting their foreheads touch. "What took you so long?" He whispered. Hikari smiled, grabbing his tie she pulled him down and kissed him deeply and soon oxygen became important again and they both broke free from the kiss.

"EEEEW! Get a room you two" Jason said laughingly.

Before Hikari could slap his head, the doors burst open, revealing a frantic Yahiro. His hair was a mess, his shirt was halved tucked into his pants and his tie hung loosely around his neck. Yahiro's frantic eyes search the room until it fell on the cafeteria. Running towards the counter he, slammed money on the counter and the smiling girl handed him a cup filled with ice chips. He gave a quick thanks and ran towards the door only to be stopped by Kei. "Yahiro? Is everything okey?" He wanted to answer but a painful scream howled through the hospital corridors.

"YAHIRO! YOU BASTARED! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" They heard Megumi shouted and Yahiro felt immense fear ripping through his body and ran back inside with the ice chips in hand. Smiling Kei looked over to Hikari and saw she was looking with great fear at the door. "It's okey Hikari. Megumi will be fine." Hikari nodded but gulped.

"It sounds like a lot of pain" she said.

After another few hours the whole gang was sitting in the waiting area. Karin sat on Jason's lap and cringed every time a loud moan was heard. The doors soon opened again and a more relaxed Yahiro strolled out with a baby in his arms. "Everyone, please say hallo to Saito" All of the members walked over to the pair and "awed and oohed" at the new born. Kei held Hikari around the waist and smiled. 'Maybe Hikari and I will also have our own baby one day" he toughed.

Walking out of the hospital, every one said their good byes. "Mom? Jason and I are going to walk for a while" Tadashi looked at his daughter and wanted to say no but then Akira whispered something in his ear and he turned red. "Okey, but be sure to get some sleep" Akira said.

"She can sleep at my house Akira" Kei offered and the two parents nodded then rushed of. "Let's go walk for a bit in the park? The sun is just about rise anyway" Kei offered to the three of them. Hikari, Jason and Karin nodded and started to walk to a park that was near the hospital. Karin and Jason was walking quite a distance in front of Hikari and Kei. Hikari was tired and her feet was killing her and it did not go unnoticed by Kei. He led her to some swings and she gratefully sat down, kicking of her shoes.

"Hikari?" Kei asked sitting in the swing next to her. "Why don't we have a challenge?" he asked and saw the way her eyes lit up. They haven't done a challenge in ages. "Sure but are you ready to lose?" Hikari asked smirking. Kei scoffed. "O please, if I can remember I'm still the one holding the place of number one and have you forgotten? You are eternally rank number two" Hikari felt her blood boil. "Today I'm going to change that, just you wait and see Takishima!" she yelled.

Laughing Kei nodded. "Okey, how about we see who swings the highest and jump the farthest?"

"You're on" she exclaimed and they began their challenge. After a few minutes Hikari landed a few yards away from the swing and jumped up in joy. 'There is no way Kei can beat this' she thoughed and looked back to look at Kei but he was not there. "Looking for me, Miss Number two" She heard a voice behind her and looked around to see Kei was just one step further than her. Sighing she fell to her knees. Kei laughed and picked her up bridal style and walked back to the swings. Putting her down, she sighed again. "Okey Kei, you win. What is your command?" she asked. Kei kneeled down before her and looked with the greatest love into her eyes.

"No Hikari, not a command but a question" Hikari gasped at the sight in front of her. "Hikari, since the day we first met, I knew you were special. You always put your heart into everything you do, even when we were together you loved me with everything. So Hikari, can you please accept me into your family and make me the happiest man?"

Hikari wanted to say yes, she wanted to scream it but what about Jason? Will he accept Kei? Will Kei accept Jason? Hikari started to cry and Kei felt his heart drop. "Kei…I…I want to say yes but I can't."

Kei sat on the grass holding the ring. She did not even see the ring. "Why not?" he asked letting his hair cover his eyes. "Kei, you know it's not just me. Even though Jason is all grown up, I still have to think of him and he's happiness"

Kei looked up and saw the tears was running down her face. He knew what she was talking about, after all he and Jason haven't told her yet on their father son relationship.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" Jason asked worriedly while holding Karin's hand. He looked at Kei sitting on the grass with his head in his hands. The sun was just grazing the horizon and the sky was painted in beautiful Blues and Pinks but none of that mattered. "Dad? Why is mom crying?"

Hikari gasped and looked up at Jason. "Dad?" she asked repeated Jason's words. Jason nodded. "Yeah, Kei is my father, well it's not official yet but we talked and we are now father and son. So tell me why are you crying?" Jason asked still very worried. Hikari looked at Kei and saw he was smiling. Hikari fell to her knees in front of Kei and placed her arms around his neck. "Yes, let's get married"

Kei looked at her in shock. "You just said no…" Kei could not finish as Hikari placed a quick kiss on his lips to silence him. "That's why I am asking you now. Kei will you become part of my family? Will you be my husband and the father of my children?" Kei could not believe his eyes and ears, this was not like Hikari. Hikari did not do corny but it worked none the less. Cupping her face he smiled and sighed with a little laugh. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"That's why you love me" she said with tears in her eyes. "Then yes, I will" he said kissing her passionately. Jason and Karin smiled at the scene in front of them. Laughing Kei and Hikari broke the kiss. "Okey, so how does next year sound?" Kei asked and Hikari shook her head. "No, next month" she said. Kei gaped at her.

"Okey, then a small…" he started but got off again. "No, I want a big wedding" Hikari said and Kei laughed. "Absolutely, utterly crazy" he said and kissed her again.

* * *

Okey so this is one long ass chapter but I hope you like it.

Coming up

The Epilogue.

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.

As always.

Love ya all.


	15. Epilogue

Okey just as I promise.

The Epilogue.

Hope you like

I do not own SA.

* * *

Epilogue

Sitting in the church waiting room, Hikari was nervous. It was her and Kei's wedding day and she still had to wait five more minutes. It was driving her crazy. Standing up she walked over to the mirror to once again gaze upon herself. This last month has been crazy. Arranging the wedding, picking out the material for the wedding dress and brides maids dresses. Akira was catering the whole function.

When Akira and Hikari was having a cup of tea at one of Akira's branches, the man that kidnapped her showed up and demanded that she go with him or ells. He was obviously drunk and Akira was obviously engorged with anger. All Hikari could remember is that Akira had knocked the said man out with a tea pot, then she called Ruyy, who showed up with hunting dogs. Jun, who showed up with Sakura. Megumi, with her writing board saying: 'I saved my voice for this' and Kei with an evil, ice cold aura surrounding him. The dragged the unconscious man to somewhere and he was never seen again.

Looking at her ring, she smiled. Everything is okey now. The door opened revealing her son and brides maids. The girls gasped when they saw Hikari. The dress was strapless and the bodice hugged her body perfectly. The dress went in an upside down Champaign glass effect. Tight at the top and where her hips began the dress clocked out just a bit. The dress had a lacy hem that went around ending of at the train of the dress. The top of the dress also had a bit of lace sticking out from under it and went around to her back. It covered the exposed area where dress scooped down and was held together with small covered buttons and to complete the look, the dress had a black thick-ish velvet belt that went around her middle with a yellow velvet in the middle of the black velvet belt.

Her brother had given her, theirs mother's wedding dress and that was her inspiration for her bride's maid's dresses.

Jason walked over to her, holding out his arm. "It's time" he said and Hikari gulped but smiled. Picking up her bouquet of sunflowers they made their way to the long aisle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AT the reception, everyone was enjoying their time. Kei and Hikari had their own private table. Where every once in a while Kei would whisper something in his wife's ear or lean over for a kiss. He couldn't get enough from her. Looking over at their 700 guests he decided that this was as good a time as ever and stood up getting everybody's attention.

"I would first just like to thank you all for coming here and share this special occasion with me and my lovely, beautiful wife" Hikari blushed at this. "I'm not going to make a speech as of just yet but would like you all to witness my wedding gift to my wife, Hikari." Everyone was puzzled but not as puzzled as Hikari herself. A waiter walked up to Kei with a tray in hand. On the tray was a form and a pen. Kei said thank you and took the form and the pen.

"Jason, come over here for a second" Kei said. Jason walked over to Kei with a smile on his face. Kei bend down and signed the form, then placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. Hikari looked confused.

"This form in my hand says that: as of today Jason is now legally my son and will also be known as Jason Takishima and the next heir of my family." Every one gasp and clapped. Very pleased with this information. Hikari was speechless. "Kei…" she couldn't finish. Kei smiled and bent down and kissed her. Hikari blushed widely. "Thank you for making me apart of your family" He whispered.

"Then I guess I can give you my present as well" she said. Kei quirked an eyebrow. She stood up, opening her small purse. Getting out a piece of paper she handed it to Kei who took it. His eyes scanned the paper quickly and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"YOU'R PREGNANT!"

Everyone in the room gasped. "Yes" she whispered playing with her fingers, looking anywhere but his face. Kei took her chin so she could look at him. When she finally looked at him, he grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips to hers. Jason gaped at them. "I'm going to be a brother? A big brother?" Jason gasped again.

When Hikari finally broke from the kiss she smiled at him and nodded her head. Akira wanted to scream but Tadashi grabbed her waist and kissed her check. "Leave them be honey. You're going to be an aunt. You should be happy" Akira huffed but smiled.

Kei looked at the champagne glass in front of Hikari and nearly lost his mind. "Will someone please get this poison away from my wife and bring her some fruit punch!?" The waiters scurried away and after a few minutes a quivering waiter came up to Kei. "Uhm…Sir? Someone has spiked the punch but we do have some box juice in the kitchen" Kei growled and looked around for a nervous face and saw Tadashi sweat dropped. He is so dead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Kei woke up feeling Hikari getting out of bed. Kei and Hikari was to leave that night for Rome.

"Hikari?"Kei asked sleepingly. " O Sorry Kei, I didn't mean to wake you" Kei sat up and shook his head. "No, It's okey my love. Where are you going this early?" Hikari sat next to him, placing her hand to the side of his face. "I need to go and visit my parent's grave. I know it may seem stupid but I need to tell them about everything" Kei kissed her palm and smiled. "I'm coming with you"

The sun was just above the horizon and the newly married couple, walked hand in hand up the hill to the grave site. They came to a standstill in front of her parent's grave. After a while they walked back hand in hand with five spirits watching them.

"Well done in making Karin miss her flight Mr Takishima." Alicia said to Kei's grandfather. The ghostly figure laughed. "Well I am a natural match maker, aren't I?" Mrs Hanazono scoffed. "Yeah, whatever" They all laughed and watch the couple walk away.

* * *

Okey so it's not so long chapter but yeah it's the end.

R and R please.

Love you all.

P.S Will begin on next story on Bleach. An Ichigo and Rukia paring.


End file.
